This invention relates to the tape cutting device of an adhesive-tape holder, particularly to one provided with a press member which can be pressed to push a blade to move forward and cut off an adhesive tape precisely, convenient in use and able to be handled smoothly.
The automatic tape cutting device of a conventional adhesive-tape holder, as disclosed in a Taiwan Patent No.5641377 titled xe2x80x9cRETRACTABLE BLADE HAND HELD TAPE APPLICATIONxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 24 in 1977, includes a blade and a press plate combined together. The press plate is pressed by the force of a user""s wrist to push the blade to move forward to cut an adhesive tape, always making a user""s wrist uncomfortable and unable to cut off an adhesive tape precisely and smoothly because the press plate is made of elastic plastic.
This invention is devised to offer a tape cutting device of an adhesive-tape holder, having a press member additionally provided at a predetermined location of an adhesive-tape holder to be pressed by a user""s fingers to move a blade outward and carry out cutting, able to cut off an adhesive tape precisely, avoiding retracting of the adhesive tape and be handled smoothly and comfortably.